Experiencia
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Setsu tenía razón. Su nii-san había adquirido tal experiencia con personas que ella no conocía.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Dedicado a Shiho-Akemi

Es un intento de Cain/Natsu.

.

.

.

.

 **Experiencia**

Setsuka tenía toda la razón. Su linda imouto sabía perfectamente que él ya tenía experiencia haciendo ese tipo de marcas en cuerpos femeninos, pero el cómo la obtuvo y con quién era un secreto. Un secreto que se quedaría entre ella y él. ¿Y quién era ella? Una linda pero altanera Natsu. Ella era todo un reto.

La primera vez que la vio cuando llegó a Japón, tenía puesto su uniforme escolar, un simple uniforme, pero ¡se veía tan sexy! Por supuesto, que ayudaba mucho esa mirada penetrante que la caracterizaba.

Se acercó a ella sin pensarlo mucho, pero la chica era demasiado ruda y se alejó de él sin mirarlo siquiera. Pero algo había pasado, esa linda jovencita se había quedado grabada en su mente y corazón.

La empezó a perseguir, ¿acaso creía que no iba a ser suya? ¡Já! Incluso podría considerarse un acosador, lo que al parecer a ella le gustó. Poco a poco, comenzó a llamarle la atención, aunque seguía siendo fría y distante, pero eso hacía de ese reto más interesante.

Una noche, se la encontró inesperadamente en un parque cerca del hotel donde se hospedaba, esos días en los que su imouto no se encontraba podía aprovecharlos en buscar a esa persona.

—Hola—le dijo al verla. ¿Hola? ¿Solo eso se le ocurrió decir? Pero por suerte, le contestó, aunque no de una manera muy linda.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no ves que me molestas?

—Oh, qué mal. ¿Te molesto? Y yo que pensé que la gatita quería jugar.

— ¿Y crees que esa gatita juega a cualquier cosa?

Eso en definitiva estaba siendo un reto realmente interesante y tentador. Ella era de su tipo sin duda.

—Podemos jugar a lo que tú desees—le ofreció con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello? Podrías sorprenderte.

—Si no estuviera seguro, no te lo pediría.

—Ok—le respondió la estudiante—Mi nombre es Natsu.

—Natsu, buen nombre, yo soy Cain.

Y así, comenzaron sus reuniones nocturnas.

Pero algunos pensarían que una persona como Natsu se entregaría fácilmente, ¡pero no! Era muy difícil de tratar. Hacia lo que quería y cuando quería. Intento de conquista, ¡fallido! Aunque no por eso no lo disfrutaba. Ella era la que mandaba en su extraña relación, no le gustaba mucho aquélla idea, pero si esa era la única manera en la que podía tenerla, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

¿Por qué parecía que tenía mucha experiencia? Seguro que tenía a todos los chicos del colegio a sus pies y que le encantaba juguetear con ellos.

Una noche, totalmente de improviso se lanzó hacia él. Lo tiró sobre la cama y lo marcó. ¡Vaya marca! ¡Vaya noche! Y como siempre, era ella quien mandaba. Incluso le enseñó cómo hacer esos chupetones.

"No debes morder, debes chupar fuerte en el mismo lugar, una y otra vez obstinadamente, como si grabaras tu deseo por poseerme, si lo haces así, podrás dejar una marca oscura, ya que causas un sangrado interno bajo la piel"

¡Vaya! ¿Y esa chica dónde había aprendido eso? ¿O quién se lo enseñó? ¡Era apenas una estudiante de preparatoria! Pero la muy atrevida, después de darle clases particulares, llamémoslas "pasos para hacer un chupetón", ¡no le dejaba practicar! ¡Lo intentó muchas veces! ¡Pero ni siquiera dejaba que se acercara a ella! Estuvo intentando e intentando. Tomándola con la guardia baja, incluso siendo muy rudo y lanzándola contra la pared, ¡pero nada! Ella ágilmente huía de su boca.

Hasta que por fin una noche se le hizo. La señorita al parecer se encontraba de muy buen humor, se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda, se posesionó de su cuello y comenzó a chupar, lenta y rápidamente. ¡Qué agradable sensación! Sentir su piel bajo sus labios era fascinante. Natsu se dejó hacer, no puso ninguna objeción, al contrario, pequeños suspiros salieron de su boca, lo cual le decían a Cain que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Esa noche se volvió adicto, ahora en cada oportunidad que tenían se marcaban entre sí. Su relación con la joven se volvió intensa y apasionada. ¿Quién diría que unas semanas después le estaría dando esa misma lección a Setsu? Su hermanita era totalmente inexperta, tal y como él lo era, así que quiso enseñarle, pero ella no se lo permitió. Huyó de sus brazos completamente celosa. Ni siquiera podía engañarla, su hermanita sabía que había adquirido esos conocimientos con otra persona que ella no conocía y nunca le diría con quién.

Bueno, si Setsu no quería que le enseñara, bien podría encontrarse a alguien que lo hiciera. Ya tenía las bases. Pero por su parte, él disfrutaría de su extraña e intensa relación con Natsu. ¡Vaya que aún tenía mucho que aprender de ella!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Don´t leave me


End file.
